


Not How Preachers Remember

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Things Reverend Amos Howell remembered before Unity appeared and controlled him?





	Not How Preachers Remember

I never owned Superman TAS characters.

 

Things Reverend Amos Howell remembered before Unity appeared and controlled him? Viewing the morning sky with his family. Preaching unity. Not the name of his alien master. One smile with his family. Unity's tentacle wrapped around Reverend Amos Howell's body. Unity was going to be the only thing he remembered.

 

THE END


End file.
